(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for driving the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device may include a plurality of pixels for displaying an image, a plurality of display signal lines connected to a switching element included in a pixel, a gate driver applying a gate-on voltage and a gate-off voltage to a gate line of the display signal lines to turn-on/off the switching element of the pixel, and a data driver applying a data voltage to a data line of the display signal lines to apply the data voltage to the pixel through the turned-on switching element.
For example, the display device may represent a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED display), or an electrophoretic display.
Each pixel of the display device further includes a pixel electrode for receiving the data voltage through the switching element and an electric optical active layer for converting the data voltage into an optical signal suitable for displaying the image. A liquid crystal display may include a liquid crystal layer as the electric optical active layer; an organic light emitting diode display may include an organic emission layer as the electric optical active layer; an electrophoretic display may include particles having charges.
With technical advancement in the display device field, display devices capable of displaying three-dimensional (3D) images and related methods have been implemented.
In general, a 3D image display device may provide 3D effects of objects using binocular parallax. Based on binocular parallax, when different 2-dimensional images are reflected in a left eye and a right eye, respectively, and the image reflected in the left eye (hereinafter, referred to as a “left eye image”) and the image reflected in the right eye (hereinafter, referred to as a “right eye image”) are transmitted to a brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are fused in the brain to be recognized as a 3D image having depth perception or 3D effects.
A display devices that can display 3D images may be classified into stereoscopic type 3D image display devices (which use glasses such as shutter glasses, polarized glasses, or other auxiliary glasses to be worn by the user) and autostereoscopic type 3D image display devices (which may include a lenticular lens and a parallax barrier without requiring glasses to be worn by the user).
A display device may display different images for different frames. When the images for adjacent frames are different from each other, if the response speed of the electric optical active layer (e.g., a liquid crystal layer) is not sufficiently high, the images for the adjacent frames may be seen at the same time and accordingly may be blurred and unclear. The phenomenon is called a crosstalk. Particularly, in the case where a motion picture is displayed, blurring may increase due to crosstalk.
A 3D image display device may alternately display a left eye image and a right eye image in adjacent frames. Insufficient response speed of the electric optical active layer may cause substanial crosstalk, which may substantially deteriorate display quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.